


Masturbation makes perfect

by truc



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Clark thinks of everyone fucking him, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why am I even writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Clark tries to relax. Things kind of get out of hand (pun not intended).





	Masturbation makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really enjoy writing smut... Why did I even write this?

It had been a long day at the Daily Planet. Lois and Perry had complained about his productivity.

It had been a long day saving the world. Lex invented another way to take over the world.

Now, Clark could have some peace and finally sleep.

He turned the lights on, picked up his pyjamas and entered his shower. Normally, after a long day, Clark would enjoy the feeling of water exploring his skin. Today, it was not enough sensation to make him forget his bad day.

He took his penis in one hand and started pumping mechanically. The reporter didn't normally enjoy masturbation all that much. It was more of a way to relax his body after stressful events. 

Tired, Clark continued stroking as his mind wandered to other things. His article. He still had to finish an article concerning corruption among high government officials. Lex was probably responsible. Lex had a nice painting in his office, one Clark still didn't understand the bald man would keep. A man fucking an angel. Lex didn't believe in angels. Clark was surprised this thought of Lex fucking him was making him hard. Lex had always been his archenemy. There was no way the reporter had a sexual interest in him. 

Clark decided he needed to change his train of thought. Lois. She was still mad because he had bailed on her. Maybe he could apologize by way of letting her blindfold him and fuck him until he couldn't speak. 

The reporter looked at his increasingly interested cock. This was awkward. She had refused his advances a long time ago. They were only friends. He swallowed. Think of things definitively boring.

Batman's latest economical presentation on the insurance he had started for the Justice League members. That was a perfect subject. 

Think. Batman sat beside you to explain how to hide the shareholder's involvement. Batman. In leather. His growling voice. "Concentrate," he would order. 

Clark muttered, "I am," as he stroked harder and faster his dick. He could imagine Batman's unimpressed raised eyebrow, "I can fuck you faster than you can fuck your hand."

"By all means, go ahead," Clark whispered back, eyes closed.

"Open your legs," directed a bored Batman. 

Clark leaned forward, presenting his ass cheeks up to his best friend. 

Batman sighed, "I have better things to do, Clark, than to fuck you."

Clark pumped faster, eyes still closed, "Please, Bruce, fuck me."

His best friend does not answer. 

"Please," Clark begged, pushing back his butt even higher in the air, "Please fuck me."

There was no answer. Clark opened his eyes and saw there was no one there. He stopped stroking his erect penis. He wanted more. He needed more than the physical sensation.

The brunette's eye found his comm laying on the sink counter. It was a bad idea. In all sense of the word. He shivered at that thought.

Clark grabbed the comm, placing it on his head and cutting out the water. He wanted to hear the conversation clearly. 

"Bruce?" He called out. 

After a moment, the other man growled, "Names."

It wasn't supposed to be sexy, yet Clark felt himself grow weak in the knees. 

"What do you want?" Batman asked. 

Clark's hand began unconsciously playing with his asshole. His cheeks were still pushed up toward the ceiling. What he wanted was a good fuck. And a very specific voice walking him through sexual release.

"No how are you doing, Superman?" Clark asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he penetrated himself with a finger. Ah. That felt good.

"I'm busy," the other man responded. 

"So, you don't have time for an old friend?" the reporter responded, trying to guilt-trip Bruce into continuing this pointless conversation. His finger found his prostate. He nearly gasped out loud. 

"Is there something wrong?" Bruce replied after a moment. 

"Mmm. No. Why do you ask?" Clark pushed out trying to sound normal as he pushed another finger in. 

"You don't normally call me for no reason," his best friend reasoned. 

The reporter thought his friend was the one normally only calling for a specific reason, "Can't I call you because I want to?"

Clark could hear his friend lift an eyebrow all the way in Gotham, "I'm busy."

The Kryptonian extended his hearing to see what Bruce was doing. He was apparently fighting a few dozen people. 

His erection swelled even more at the thought. He began thrusting forward as he added one last finger to his backside. 

"I see," Clark said, desperately trying to keep Bruce on the line. He heard his best friend defeat them all. Clark's breathing was becoming ragged. He should close his comm, but he couldn't. He enjoyed the feeling of playing voyeur and exhibitionist at the same time with Bruce. He could imagine Bruce's cock in his ass, taking him with the same vigour he was taken out the criminals.

Clark had to bite his lips to keep from moaning his pleasure. He hoped Bruce would not hang up until he had at least come. 

A few moments later, Bruce asked, "Superman? Are you still there?"

"Yes," Clark answered trying to say it as an answer not a sex-filled request for more wanton attention. If Bruce was touching him, he was sure he would have already spent his seeds a long time ago.

"What do you think of my insurance plan?"

"Great," the reporter answered squeeking, feeling on the edge of his sexual release, pleasure pulsing from his cock, ass, prostate to even his feet. 

"So, you'll help me with its implementation?"

"Yes!" Clark yelled back as he shuddered to completion. Aftershocks of pleasure travelled his body through its length. 

There was a silence on the other line for some time. Clark had the time to collect himself. 

"We can start tomorrow, then," Bruce said. 

"Sure."

"Oh, and Superman?"

"Yes?"

"You are not a really good actor or a liar. Next time you want to use my voice to fantasize or masturbate, don't expect me to ignore what you are doing."

Clark felt himself blush, "You knew from the start?"

"It would be hard not to. You've been moaning and mewling."

"I have not been mewling!" the reporter answered forcefully. 

"Yes."

"No!" 

"Despite the importance of curbing your delusional tendencies, I have to go," Bruce answered. 

"Wait! It doesn't disturb you I have been using your voice as material for my sexual pleasure?"

Batman sighed, "I would be a hypocrite if I said yes. In the past five years, I have often masturbated while talking to you on the comm."

Clark took that confession in very slowly, "Bruce... You've been fantasizing about me for that long and I have never noticed it!?!"

"You're not as good an actor as I am. See you tomorrow," at that, Bruce hung up. 

Clark thought back to how much fun he had just imagining Bruce with him. With Bruce's real hands on him, it would be so much more fun. 

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for him. Maybe he should practice his imagination another round or two before the real thing. Bruce did have a five years head start, after all.


End file.
